1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-disk clutch, comprising a housing with a toothed ring and a cover connected to the toothed ring. The toothed ring, on an inner circumferential surface, has a plurality of disk carrier teeth distributed in the circumferential direction. At least one outer disk engages, by means of an external toothing, with the disk carrier teeth on the toothed ring. At least one inner disk is connected in rotation-proof fashion to a coupling hub. The clutch also has a pressure plate, and an energy storage device, preferably a diaphragm spring, which rests on the housing, on one side, and on the pressure plate, on the other, and prestresses the pressure plate in the direction of the outer or inner disks.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A multi-disk clutch with a structure of this type is known from German reference DE 195 45 972 Al. In that multi-disk clutch, which is of the pressed type, the diaphragm spring is held in a radially central area on the cover of the housing of the multi-disk clutch by means of a plurality of spacing bolts and with the intermediate mounting of wire rings or the like. The diaphragm spring is thus secured, relative to the housing, against movement in the circumferential and radial directions. One problem with this arrangement is that the spacing bolts penetrate the diaphragm spring exactly in the area that, in view of the pressure force produced by the diaphragm spring, is critical in terms of stress. Thus, when relatively large openings must be provided in the diaphragm spring for the spacing bolts, the force characteristic of the diaphragm spring can be disadvantageously impaired.
Furthermore, in the case of drawn clutches wherein diaphragm springs rest in their radial outer area on the housing cover, it is known to secure the diaphragm springs against rotation on the pressure plate by means of either clamping pins or so-called "fingers" in the housing cover. Securing the diaphragm springs by means of clamping pins or "fingers" formed on the housing requires a relatively large structural space and results in vibrating-friction wear at the contact points of the individual components.
Further, from European reference EP 0 627 051 B1, which discloses a non-generic clutch, a drawn-type clutch is known in which the diaphragm spring is secured in its position in its radially outer area by means of a tilt surface made of elastic material, which surrounds the diaphragm spring on the housing. Providing this tilt surface increases the number of parts and thus makes the assembly process more difficult.